


Intersexed: The Strange Case of Gregory Violet

by GNXmike



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Green Lion, Intersexuality, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Rape, Sapphire Owl, Scarlet Fox, Statutory Rape, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Violet Wolf, Weston College, Yaoi, public school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNXmike/pseuds/GNXmike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregory Violet is one extraordinary student and a Prefect. However, some bizarre events concerning his health, reveals just how "extraordinary" he really is. He learns... he's an INTERSEX. He soon fears the "all boys school" Weston College finding out and possibly expelling him for being "genetically asexual". Edgar soon finds out... and to Gregory's deepest dread, starts exploiting him... which leads to even BIGGER issues later on...<br/>Read it, luv it, review it, bookmark it ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cancer Patient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xander... who is intersexed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Xander...+who+is+intersexed).



The Prefect Four of Weston College. They are the schools best, the finest, most privileged, and are sovereign of their dorms... Well, as far as perfection goes, Gregory Violet, the weirdo of the group, and his body decides to wreak a lot of havoc at Weston. The kind gaining Ciel's attention over his primary mission... Now, all the imperfections of the Prefects are surfacing... A Gregory V/Edgar R fanfic.

If this fic sounds familiar, that's cuz it is. I tweaked and re-uploaded it with a new name XD Its MUCH better, so plz review it :)

Heee! There's a phenomenon I learned about humans from a friend taking some biology courses on the side, and I felt this easily accounts for why good ol' Greg's the way he is. His _situation_ , becomes a problem for Ciel and his super model butler, and while they seek out a royal cousin named Derek... this sit, some how takes president...

And yes, this is gonna turn into an Edgar R/Gregory V lemon *squee*.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter I: The Cancer Patient...

Today was just like any other. At 6am the students woke and first did their morning duties, and then headed off to their first class. Ciel walked down the hall wondering what should be his plan of action. Learning about the school was helpful and learning about the unspoken culture here was even more so important. This wasn't like most cases when he can jump right into investigating the issue directly at hand, he's been having to learn about an all encompassing picture of this school, affecting not just the queen's cousin, but also the rest of the students. There was a strange issue of superiority going on among the students. Certain ones are given all the privileges, and they determine and manipulate the other students' affairs and amount of access they receive.

It was a lot on his mind as he was approaching class, but as he was just about to enter, a tap on the shoulder causes the blunette to shift his one eye to the professor behind him.

"Good morning young Phantomhive... on time as usual..." "Mr." Michaelis says with his trademark smile. "Sebastian..." Ciel starts with a whisper, "I don't have much time but I must instruct you on today's plan of action. We have learned a lot about the estranged little culture among Weston's attendees, however, it has gotten us nowhere..." "A point well made and understood, young master" Sebastian's only response as Ciel finishes, "I must get close to whoever is in charge around here, and when the time is right... I believe we'll have at the very least, gained a good lead that will reveal Derek's activities and whereabouts. The Prefect Four seems to have a great amount of authority to just be the top students around here. I need you to learn about their activities and what they do around here and report to me after dinner..." "Consider it done, master" Sebastian whispers and finishes with a "Now run along lad, don't be late for class" "Yes Professor..." Ciel says before leaving...

* * *

The first class came and went, it was now breakfast time. Sebastian, using his powers, sensed the Prefects would meet before they attend breakfast at their designated dorms. Since he was given a stack of tests to assist in the grading, Sebastian sits on a nearby bench and starts grading. Sure enough, three of the Prefects arrive, and not in good spirits either.

The trio look to one and another, noticing this trio should be a quartet. The blunette gentleman speaks first, "and where's Gregory Vi-" "Here I am..." They look to see their hooded acquaintance dragging his feet over to the central area of the courtyard. There was something about this situation Sebastian most found humorous, though you'd never know he even noticed them. Very discrete Michaelis plays it.

"I have noticed some issues with laxing in areas of operation" Lawrence Bluer starts with fixing his specs, seemingly a bit irate, but still calm. The other Prefects remain silent and hesitant to say. Lawrence continues, "First off, Mr. Agares has received some notices of _behavioral_ issues coming from a certain dorm... Also, report has it that TWO of us were graded an overall A- in the past TWO tests of your professions... We as Prefects of our dormitories, are to uphold student status as well as our own, provide leadership to the students and represent the tradition of Weston college" The deafening sounds of early morning crickets continued as the silence of the quartet continues. No one makes a sound, excepts the slight grumble sounding from a certain violet colored, druidic hood.

"Any words, Violet?" "health..." Gregory finally says, begrudgingly, "lately I haven't been in peak condition, Lawrence. Since early this week, my stomach has had some unusual pain... mainly abdominal. And it's _quite_ unbearable... Keeping up with the students isn't pleasant nor easy when under the weather... So, I suppose some squabbles weren't addressed on my end... Then there was the test... I felt there was no need to strive for a perfect A under these conditions, and I just did enough so I could take time to relax... a little".

Lawrence then rolls his eyes toward the blonde with the scarlet roset in his jacket pocket. "And what about yourself, Redmond? Surely you didn't come down with a mysterious case of stomach virus, either..." Lawrence remained emotionless, but you could hear the spite in his voice. He's one of the main ones emphesizing the importance of being a Prefect, and is probably most dedicated. Edgar rolls his eyes away, his mind wondering somewhere. "I'm waiting, Edgar. Whatever lie it is you're formulating had better be well constructed to coinvence me" Edgar shrugs and finally says so, "An A- is not a big deal" He starts, "I never make anything less. As for lately, I received word that author Sir Reginald Siegel of York III is coming to London, my idol in the literary world. I also heard from my uncle that he's currently taking in new apprentices. Every since then, I've been focused on finally perfecting one work I can call a true masterpiece, and-" "I've heard quite enough" Lawrence gently yet bluntly cuts Edgar from finishing his statement.

Sebastian hears everything, and its all so funny to him. Lawrence however, is pretty far from seeing any kind of humor in this situation, and so are the rest of his colleagues. "Above all selfish desires or dreams, or pains and hurts, we have a position to uphold and a duty to carry out. Everything comes seco-" "Now excuse, my dear" its Edgar's time to interrupt Lawrence. Herman, who's been quite silent, was trying to find a way to end this and move on... even if it meant getting involved as, technically he wasn't. The blonde makes his say, definitely a say that would intensify the situation. "First and foremost... since when were you elected president of the Prefects' affairs, or the school, or the teacher's pet?" "Gentlmen..." Herman starts, now seeing someone needs to butt in and stop it before it starts. "Ah, suggesting something are we?" Lawrence now sounds mad. "Can we go now?" goes a very nonchalant Violet Fox Prefect, not helping the situation in hand.

Edgar, "politely", sounds off, saying, "please my merry study hounding chum, the occurrence of A- grades will NOT bring us down if that's your concern" "But continuous back sliding will lead to abject failure" Lawrence's words were getting pretty cutting, though he still has not raised his voice "besides, we show the students under us no mercy for failure, and so we shall do the same onto ourselves..." "Back sliding, yes, sickness I can't help..." Gregory tries to defend his position, but Lawrence still wasn't bending. "I have suffered flu while managing and mediating the affairs of Sapphire Owl students, and still managed a perfect score of an **A+**. There is no room for excuse when it comes to being a prefect" "Gentlemen, please" Herman tries to get everyone together, before it could get ugly.

"Bluer is most correct. As Prefects of Weston College, we have a power to maintain over our dorms, and part of that is maintaining our grade record... however, we should understand time dedicated to personal agenda and... if you know what I mean Bluer-" "Well said" Gregory hurriedly states, "Can we go now, my stomach hurts the more I stand..." Lawrence was simply not in a good mode or mood at the moment. "Where is your sense of discipline Violet? A matter this important, and you're already lacking the courage to face-" " **I'M SICK!** " The shock of Gregory's voice roars throughout the area, similar to when he yelled ' _Don't go into the Purple House!_ ' that time. It certainly catches attention, Sebastian even looks up at them.

The NOT so perfect Prefects stood there a moment, mouth totally gaped Gregory was pretty subdued now, and lowers his already lowered head further. It happened, what Herman was trying to avoid, happened... things got ugly. Lawrence fixed his specs, _clearly_ disapproving of Gregory's outburst. "I will not fail being on time for class. Let us meet again later at the Swan Gazebo, and finish this matter. It will be bad for anyone who fails to show... until then, gentlemen..." Everyone leaves, having mixed feelings about the whole situation. Gregory didn't like being under than kind of scrutiny for something he felt he shouldn't be faulted for. His abdomen was gravely in pain, he drags himself to get something to call a breakfast so he wouldn't starve through his next class, and wind up with another "failing" grade, or something else stupid.

Sebastian was tickled to the tee. He surely savored the moment he'd have a word with Ciel about today; especially if anymore of this is to occur the rest of the day.

* * *

Well... it was class time. All of the Violet Wolf students took their seats... Gregory being the last one, which was unusual. For the most part, these weird eccentrics, fanatics of the arts were just the group Gregory felt most at home with... but today, this group were the **last** bumkins he wanted to be around. He sits and sinks into his seat, feeling like he'd just like to kill over and not wake up... for eternity, thanks to his stomach pain of course. Their instructor was a new one, his specialty was the phenomenon known as "modern art". However, he wasn't easy to follow. Professor Arnold Gutenburg was his name. And yes, the Austrian instructor couldn't speak very good English.

"Now lisitan, dare prebably thusend werks tho be bern of mo'ch'deren arg't, sin een dis di'hager'gram" That was his version of English at its finest, and this was how his whole class sounded. It gave the poor Prefect of Violet Wolf a seering headache trying to keep up and decipher the lesson in session. After a short while, Gregory lowers his head to his desk, moaning as his abdominal pain increases, truly becoming unbearable to stand. His moaning also grows, and gets more and more noticeable.

"Mr. Vi'ch'oleth" Prof. Gutenberg starts kinda perturbed, "iz eh pro'ch'blmn der?" Gregory needed help, and wanted to say so... but decideds not to. "I'm fine, sir" his weakend voice replies, "Yur sund no guud" "Yeah, and I though I was the only one seeing it" Oh god, Cheslock jumps in it. Gregory didn't want to deal with the God of Spontaneous Vocal Combustion. "Well are ya' sick or what, boss?!" Cheslock irately sounds off again. "I..." Gregory finally starts, "I... don't _exactly_ feel myself to-today. My stomach is burning with pain right now" "what?! Oh c'mon, is it seriously that bad? Boss, you can't wimp out now, I mean really-" Cheslock's boisterous and irritating voice was only increasing the very miserable Violet Wolf leader's ailment and issuing him a brand new headache.

"Youn'ch man!" Prof. Gutenberg shouts to Cheslock, "Fitsh yor mout of soa'ap!" The professor's cries toward Cheslock gains him a few snickers, "Shu'ch yur mouts!" he says, gaining louder snickers. Ignoring his class, and planning to possibly report their insolence to the principal, he looks at Gregory and shakes his head, "Lev cl'chs dis day, youn'ch man" he says, trying to sound understanding, while struggling with his horrific English. "Ert yur-selv not guud ting, to righ'ch now cl'chs in" Gregory struggles to make that out as, ' _don't hurt yourself in class, just take the day off'_. However, he slowly sits up and shakes his head. "After... re-ceiving A-...  twice, I can't... let it happen, again... Please continue Professor"

Their instructor, along with the classmates could see the boy was suffering. His left hand trembles as he held his pin, and his other hand gingerly cups his aching abdomen. The instructor continues, as Cheslock makes his final remark, "Hey boss, I'll take care of things if ya' need me too! I can handle a little room filled with these jokers if ya' need" "Check'loc! I iz herd yur, will drach'aw on boarag'd yu with ne'cht day!" Everyone starts laughing again, the noise of the no English speaking instructor, Loud Mouth Cheslock, and the laughter, all further adds to Gregory's misery.

* * *

After class, there was a lot Gregory did not do. He barely makes it to his dorm, and slides into bed, hoping to sleep the pain off enough to finish the day. But alas, his abdominal pains did not cease... they increased. He just laid in bed, missing out on lunch, his other classes, fag time and cricket. He was simply in bad shape right now.

Boy, the Swan Gazebo could sure use a new name with the tension and fury emitting from the vicinity right now. "And where is the Prefect of Violet Wolf? You know you're only allowed here when accompanied with your Prefect" Lawrence says to Cheslock, pretty angered right now, but is ever so calm still. "Yeeeeeah, about that... um" Cheslock was thinking, should he tell a real pretty lie, or just get through with it telling the ugly truth. "Well... every time I knocked, he tells me to go away... so what could I do if he doesn't wanna see ya?" not exactly a lie, or the truth. Lawrence, nor Herman or Edgar were too happy about this. Nor were they approving of Cheslock's usual attitude either.

"So its come to this I see. Leave Cheslock" Bluer orders, the eccentric cockatoo leaves with no hesitance. He didn't really want to be around them if his Prefect wasn't around, anyway. "Violet could be bleeding to death, he should have the courage to at least show up" Bluer sips his tea, his calm expression all but challenges anyone to argue.

"At any rate, we need to regroup and organize ourselves better" Herman starts, "I don't know what's really wrong with Violet, but we need to worry about ourselves and not anyone who chooses to not improve and remain elite" "Well said, Herman, well said" Edgar agrees, while having Joanne to fan him. "However, I will not take time from my short written novel. I have dreams to follow, as all men do. But if something's wrong, you'd think Violet would go to the doctor by now". Lawrence thought about that and instantly gets an idea, "very well, we'll have Violet to get his health checked. An excellent way to catch someone in a lie".

* * *

That evening, "Mr. Michaelis" stops by Ciel's dorm room, to have a quick chat. "Well young master, it seems the Prefects are more defective than they present themselves to be" "Hm... elaborate" Ciel requests, while Sebastian finishes, "A couple of the "Perfects" received A- grades, which roused a great amount of tension. They were the Prefects of Scarlet Fox and Violet Wolf. Gregory Violet went on about some kind of ailment he's battled for the past few days, while Edgar Redmond is secretly writing some sort of novel to impress a literary idol coming to visit London in due time". Ciel sits back and sips his tea. "Interesting" were his words, "but of what significance is this information, in regards to my true assignment?" Sebastian chuckles a bit and pats Ciel on the shoulder, "nothing must be over looked. This case is far greater I fear, than just the mystery only surrounding Derek Arden, master. All things should be considered." "Point taken" says the blunt adolescent, "sleep now master, tomorrow could get rough if the Prefects are in chaos..." Sebastian leaves, getting a hunch almost that something is bound to go wrong... But _what_?...

* * *

It was morning again, but it would be nothing like yesterday. Gregory really felt bad, looked bad too. He sat up in bed, heart racing, his head pounding and dizzy, he had no idea it would be this bad and didn't think it could be worst. Sadly... it would. Gregory felt a moist something, almost wet. Quickly, he throws off his covers, to nearly have a heart attack. There was blood staining everything. With a trembling gasp, Gregory knew he was in **serious** trouble. Moving as swift as his legs could carry him, Gregory heads for the bathroom, and disrobes. He feels the blood flowing from himself, and down his legs; there was also a nasty stench giving off from it. Young Violet then looks into the seat of his weird pair of underpants, seeing not only was it sopping deep red, there was some kind of reddish black, gelatinous matter that gathered in the center. The Prefect of Violet Wolf was in so much dismay right now. Along with all of this trauma, he also had these severe abdominal pains. He showers, then bandages his groin area before putting on new attire. His hope would be this somehow isn't blood and he's not literally bleeding like this for real.

He takes his soiled underwear with him, as he heads out to the doctor. Class was already in session, and the Prefects saw not a peek of Violet anywhere. The Violet Wolf students also noticed his absence, where could Gregory be?

Gregory Violet, dodged everyone, and makes his way to the on campus clinical facilities, for any attendants with health issues. The doctor sees Gregory, and greets him warmly. "Well hello young man, what a beautiful morning for a surprise check up" His grin lets you know, his brain didn't have as many lights on as it should. "Now, what brings our all so clever Purple Lion student to Dr. Watkins?" Gregory was too traumatized with the whole blood episode, he didn't even notice Dr. Watkins lack of... _whatever_.

"Doc" the young student starts, "I... woke this morning with my sheets saturated in blood. As I stood, I felt something like... well, urine coming, and I couldn't, couldn't control it. It was all blood, I don't know actually, what it is, b-but..." Gregory struggles to keep his calm, while handing a wrapped something to Dr. Watkins. The physician takes the wrapping off to his miniature lab and unwraps, the sight horrifying him greatly. In only a couple of minutes, he returns with a gloomy expression. "Young man, this is terrible! Totally awful" He goes on, not having any professional sense of approach what so ever. Gregory, who remains calm but knew this couldn't be good, asks, "What is it doctor? I... hope its not something _terribly_ serious" "Oh it is, it is" Dr. Watkins just shakes his head before breaking the news. "This is some kind of cancerous issue, it could be bladder cancer, eh-eh, kidney cancer, or prostate cancer maybe, or stomach cancer or lung-" "W-What is, c-cancer?" Gregory's violet eyes widen, finally showing fear. He never heard of such ailment, and much less thought he'd wind up with it.

"Cancer is a new medical phenomenon, which is currently under our latest studies and research" Dr. Watkins starts off, "it's an ailment in which the body begins to die and fail in one area or another, resulting in the complete devastation of said organ, bone, muscle or whatever it attacked" Gregory's eyes shows very slight emotion, all but biting back his real feelings. "Is it... fatal?" the youth's weakened voice inquires, almost as if he knew already. "All the current known cases... yes... yes, yes. Every patient that had it died one way or another. Of course something this bad, you'll be lucky if you're with us for another month... I can't honestly see how we could treat something in this stage, this is pretty bad..."

* * *

What a blow. The Prefect of Violet Wolf shuts his eyes for some moments, in grave sorrow and hurt. "I understand doctor..." whispers a tearful voice, "thank you..." He gets up to leave, feeling like his heart could stop pumping at any given moment now. It wasn't until now Dr. Watkins realizes he just verbally handed the boy his death sentencing on a silver platter. "Look son, uh... let me know if you feel better... or if you need anything or..." At this time, Gregory leaves without anything else to say.

Gregory Violet, the most skillful of his colleagues, and most promising in the field of the arts, seemed to be destined sooner than he expected. From since he was little, he was told things that would kill the soul. He was frail in his younger years, and was told he was barren, and would never have children with a wife of his own. Of course, there were always a way for him to rise up to the top; from doctor's care, to the thought of adopting a child. But... there was never anything that mentioned losing his life, especially like this. Gregory slowly makes his way to the Swan Gazebo, just wanting time alone and to himself. He didn't worry about class, not about the Prefects, his duties, nothing. What's there to worry over if he wasn't to live past 30 days?

He sits on his favorite bench, his mind entering deep thought. He could only reflect on his life, from as far back as he could remember, all the way to this point... and then, the artist starts to draw on his drawing pad. He draws using his charcoal, elaborate shapes and lines, some straight, some curved, a real mix of various things. He would tell Principal Argares about his condition soon, but not now. He just wanted time to deal with the idea of confronting death and the coming days.

In about an hour... "Gregory Violet, Prefect of the Violet Wolf Dorm..." Gregory slowly looks up, amethyst eyes meeting furious sapphire ones. The three Prefects were standing there with their fags, including his own, just staring with dismay and disapproval of him, further injuring his weakened emotions. "I am truly shocked by your behavior, Violet..." Lawrence starts, "You, a Prefect, now skipping classes?! What can you say for yourself? And don't bring up health, we aren't dumb. Pain, headaches, bleeding, whatever it is, a Prefect must alwa-" "I am _bleeding_... to my death..." Gregory then closes his teary eyes, his hands griping his picture, causing it to crumple and rip slightly. Everyone was silenced with a bit of shock as Gregory speaks. "I didn't make it to class because... because I had to visit Dr. Watkins..." The moment of silence continues its duration as Gregory just couldn't bring himself to say what he was about.

"What... happened? What did... what did the doctor say?" Edgar hesitantly inquires, he had to know for sure. Gregory just lowers his head and shakes it. "I have cancer... a condition in which something in the body dies and fails, and... its **fatal**. Dr. Watkins says... I'll be lucky to be with you all another month...". Everyone now is now trembling with fear, and tearing with sorrow. But it couldn't be true, it just couldn't. "You're lying... i-it's not true... IT'S NOT TRUE" Lawrence begs, eyes reddened as tears comes to his eyes. "I woke bleeding in bed" That statement floors everyone the moment Gregory says that, "blood tainted everything... my sheets, my clothes, my bathroom... my life"

With that, tears finally escape the Violet Prefect's eyes, the salty drops fell from his chin, and onto his crumpled art piece, staining and mixing with its black ink. Everyone was totally unraveled to the core. The thought of losing their friend was a maddening, unthinkable... an _impossible_ thought. Drawing his knees up, Gregory knots himself up, despite his abdominal pains. Burying his face into his knees, Gregory initially, starts to cry. It wasn't his time, not at all. He's too young, and had a whole life to live, explore and build. What a heartless thing to terminate a promising youth in his prime, but sadly, this seemed to be his fate.

Herman was the first to approach the weeping Prefect, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Gregory?" says the sorrowed Prefect of Green Lion. Gregory has nothing to say, he continues to cry silently while shielding his face. Out of all present at the Gazebo, Lawrence Bluer was the most stifled. His heart ached the worst, and it aches further as his words came to haunt him, " _Violet could be_ _ **bleeding**_ _to death, he should have the courage to at least show up"_ Those words echoes in his head, over and over. After a long time of weeping, Gregory speaks again, "p-please pardon, me... I-I need to relax" Cheslock crouches beside his master, and puts a hand on his other shoulder, "I'll take you back..." Even Cheslock had glassy eyes, **very** unusual of him. Slowly, Gregory lowers his legs and struggles to get to his feet. Cheslock, with his arms around Gregory, takes some of his weight, trying to help him up. Seeing just how weak Gregory is, finally breaks the Violet fag. He keeps a straight face, but couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes; darkened by his black eye make up, streaming down his cheeks like black tears. Gregory leans onto his fag, as he was walked out of the gazebo, towards their dorm.

No one could move at the moment, too much in shock. Lawrence held his head way low, feeling quite guilty at the moment. "You and and your way with words, and now look" Herman cries, looking at Lawrence. Everyone shockingly looks at him for the outburst as he continues, "You're choice of words were quite harsh regarding Violet, and now Gregory's death is coming to pass!"

"You can't say that, Greenhill" Edgar buds in, defending Bluer as the Sapphire Prefect makes his say, "that's right, how would I-" "You said ' _if Violet was bleeding to death, he should show up_ ', just to make a... just to satisfy you, us...-!" Herman sounds off again, his fag Edward agreeing. Edgar sees it differently, "I'll be the first to fault Lawrence about his choice of words, but he didn't wish ill on Violet!" Edgar had never been so, emotional like this. Soon enough, the Swan Gazebo becomes a fighting ring, as the remaining Prefects and their fags, duked it out verbally.

Sebastian was nearby the whole time, and didn't know how to report this to Ciel.

* * *

That evening, Sebastian met up with Ciel, and starts listing everything that went on this day with the Prefects. "Well young master, it seems the Prefect of Violet Wolf is soon to expire. Based on what I learned today. The Prefect of Sapphire is under heavy criticism for a comment he made about Violet, and how it apparently has come to pass..." Ciel sips his tea after taking in the information, " _Interesting_ " again, was his first response, "But... how is this beneficial to us? What's the connection here with Derek Arden's absence?" Ciel was ever so business like, almost as if it meant nothing at all that someone was _dying_. Sebastian, though a demon, did not savor Ciel's reaction, and his master sensed it. "However, its a true pity" Ciel starts, realizing how cruel he was sounding, "Gregory Violet is a promising young man, its going to be hard on those who knew... loved him, when he... expires..." Ciel continues to sip his tea as Sebastian pats his shoulder.

"Get some sleep young master, we shall try a different approach on our assignment" Ciel nods and goes to bed without another word.

* * *

At the Violet Dorm however, a gloomy, _very gloomy_ spirit hovered over the spooky little purple house. Cheslock had broken the news to everyone, arousing such grief and despair. Gregory was their big brother, the **perfect** Prefect they could ever have had. His dark, eccentric nature was a perfect fit for the spirit of the Violet Wolf students. No one understood, nor wanted to understand the eerie culture of the Purple House, but one thing that was definite, losing Gregory so suddenly was like losing a best friend, a brother, even a parent to these students.

Gregory was laying on his side in his bed, tears still falling without control. Cheslock had made him some sweetened tea and places it on his night table. "Look... eh... if you need something let me know, 'kay?" Cheslock says standing by his master for a moment, resting a hand on Gregory once more. He was in a lot of shock right now, and couldn't really... express it... didn't know how to express it.

"I'm sure... I hope the... just hope that doctor was wrong and... that it's something else... uh..." Gregory doesn't move, his tears steadily soaking his pillow, one drop at a time. "You'll... you'll be in our prayers, boss" Cheslock's last, very awkward words to the Violet Prefect, and then leaves him for the night. It was going to be a lonely, _lonely_ time for the bedridden Prefect. Gregory closes his eyes, going into deep slumber. At this point, it no longer mattered if he didn't wake tomorrow morning. After all, what was the difference between surrendering life today, if he'll lose his life within a month's time? Finally, after so many thoughts and so many tears, young Gregory Violet was fully asleep, finally in a place free of ridicule, free of peer pressure, free of his duties, and more important, he was in perfect peace; peacefully dreaming in his perfect little world, in a world, where he could live forever...

* * *

Aww, poor Greg ;^; I bawled as I was writing this, it was sad to me... and if your thinking he died in his sleep, he _**did not**_ , okay? He's just dreaming... *a sigh from my audience*

What do you think is happening to our fair wittle emo? Is he really dying? Or is it something else? If so, then what? O_O

Well, that's chapter one! Tell me what you think of it! PLZ REVIEW IT AND DON'T JUST PASS IT BY.

~GNXmike


	2. The Violet Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar longs for inspiration to write a short novel to show his literary idol, Sir Reginald of York III, who is coming to visit London in due time. After learning about Gregory's dire, fatal illness, Edgar is inspired, and dedicates his work to his now dying friend... but, is Gregory really dying?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that this maybe the alternative version of the story already in the works. So if you see this same fic elsewhere, it may be different than the one here ;P

Chapter II: The Violet Rose...

That night was a very difficult one. Each Prefect returned to their dorm with grave despair; after learning about Gregory's terminal illness; no one hardly got any rest.

At the Red House, Edgar was pretty distraught like his colleagues. No matter how old one is, dealing with issues concerning death takes a toll on youth. To think he had planned to work on his literature tonight. Edgar rests his head on the back of his wing backed chair, unable to move or think. He simply couldn't imagine the P4 without Gregory. A knock on the door shakes the blonde from his thoughts, causing him to go and answer, seeing Joanne there with something. Joanne bows "Sorry to bother you boss, but I forgot to give you this... a telegram from the Viscount of Druitt" "Oh uncle... I should have received this earlier" the blonde Prefect replies, taking the note from his fag. "Most apologetic. It won't happen again... have a good night sir..." Joanne goes to walk away, and Edgar shouts back, "And... let's keep the Prefect of Violet in our prayers..." Joanne nods before continuing on.

Edgar sits and sips his tea, actually happy his uncle wrote him this time. He usually didn't like being bothered by his relatives, but this would help get his mind off Gregory. He opens and reads, " _Many salutations my dear Edgar, I have been anticipating a follow up with my favorite darling nephew and his most recent endeavors concerning Sir Reginald of York III's coming visit to London. This greatly accomplished man of eloquently profound status is of worth his weight in gold as I've researched, and the possibility of him mentoring our family's newest blossoming rose, truly raptures my soul! I hope you are with some inspiration for your short novel to present, time shortens by each moment we breath, and Sir Reginald is to arrive next month, so do conclude your work in time, my sweet nephew. With kindest regards, Your Uncle Aleister Chamber_..."

Edgar all but cringed the whole way reading. He had forgotten what his uncle was like and never savored his notes. Druitt was a bit... well, embarrassing with how frufru he was, and it never sat well with him that the other Prefects knew of Druitt being his relative. There was always a thought that he'd inherit traits of his queer uncle. Suddenly, there's another knock on his door. Edgar grumbles to himself before kindly shouting, "please come in". He sees Herman Greenhill and Lawrence Bluer enter. He so did not have time for them.

"You do realize the time. We have class and other duties to attend to early tomorrow, you know" "This is more important I feel" Herman starts, straightening his tie, "these are Gregory's last days with us... in all honesty, I think he will... _depart_ from us sooner than a month's time... I feel we should gather with our fags and accompany Violet for some time tonight. Its best to atone for any issues we had with him and have his life ending on a good note..." "While in a normal setting that would be so, but tradition is absolute" Bluer starts while fixing his specs, "There's nothing in regulations sanctioning such. My suggestion is to report Violet's issue to the vice principle and during fag time tomorrow, visit Violet". "Lawrence..." starts a calmly irate Prefect of Green Lion, "Gregory Violet IS DYING... Does that matter to you at all? He may not even wake tomorrow, and I want to at least clear my conscience and have my last moments with him be in good terms"

"Pathetic!" Lawrence retorts as he starts developing irritation. "PATHETIC?! Now just who are you to call pathetic... **bookworm**?!" Herman's emotions were getting the best of him. Not a good thing for a man his height, weight, and athletic status. "Tradition ranks supreme" Lawrence continues, "the traditions of Weston College always has the verdict. Faltering in the slightest shows a lack of discipl-AGH!" In a swift flash, Lawrence found the front of his entire wardrobe knotted in one gigantic fist, as he faces Herman nose to nose. "Lack of _discipline_ you say..." Herman hisses, clearly offended with being labeled "pathetic". "How would you like to experience a good dose of my, _lack of discipline,_ eh chap...?!" Edgar couldn't believe his eyes; Herman looked as if he'd really sock Lawrence in the face. "Gentlemen, that's quite enough!" the Prefect of Scarlet stands with a strong sense of disapproval. "We are supposed to be Prefects! I'm surprised with the way all of us are behaving. Where's your sense of dignity? Both of you?"

Greenhill and Bluer immediately back away from one another in shame. The trio kinda were just glaring at each other before their eyes settle on Edgar, who was most unsatisfied with them. "Herman, Lawrence, this is the last time to not-" before he could finish, it hits him that all of this trouble is stemming from Gregory's illness, and the thought of losing a member was simply having a negative effect on them. He calms down before yelling and shakes his head. "We need time to ourselves, at the moment. I suggest that it's most advised to discuss this with the vice principle, and possibly visit Violet later. It wouldn't be advisable to drag our current qualms around Gregory. He's ill and just learned... that... He needs some time to collect his thoughts and cope with... with all of this..."

Edgar couldn't bring himself to say it. It's so hard to face losing a member, let alone a Prefect. In all honesty, it comes to the poetic Scarlet Prefect that Lawrence probably doesn't want to face this at all. Very understandable. "Please leave..." Bluer and Greenhill said not another word. They leave with nothing to say. The young blonde slowly makes his way to his desk, his mind was even worse off than before the visit from his friends. He takes his uncle's telegram and decides to reply. With a clean paper out, he starts writing back, " _Dear Uncle, my kindest appreciation for your interest in my affairs. Though the excitement of possibly mentoring under Sir Reginald of York is beyond measure, I just received word that my friend, Prefect of Violet Wolf Gregory Violet, has befallen a fatal condition. The campus doctor gave him approximately 30 days before expiring_..."

Edgar pauses right there... eyes glassing up again. After taking that moment, he starts writing again, " _It has devastated all the students. The other Prefects and myself plan to accompany him with all our free time, assuring his last days be filled with happiness_..." From here an idea comes to Edgar as he writes, " _I will offer him a_ violet _rose commemorating our friendship, and that it may never end, regardless of death_ -" GASP! Edgar was struck with inspiration, he begins to finish his letter with great excitement, "... _my inspiration, uncle! The Violet Rose: a short novel centered around an everlasting bond between two souls, great enough to heal, and even stave death away from the other... This work will be a dedication to Gregory Violet... I'll have a copy made for you to review once completed. Sincerely, Edgar Redmond_..."

Edgar was thrilled right now, and finally overcame some of the sadness he was feeling. The problem is time. He didn't know when Gregory would... well, leave them. He needed to act now and have his work completed soon enough to at least share it with his expiring friend. He gets a pin and starts to write another note, one for himself. Ideas flooded his mind left and right, as he tried putting everything in mind on paper. This ran a course of a good long six hours...

* * *

Its daybreak, rise and shine time for the students. However, this was a difficult morning. Edgar spent nearly half the night writing, and now, he was wasted, in no shape to get to school.

Ciel was completely aloof of the disparity hovering over Weston, as were most other Sapphire Owl students. When it came to class at 6:30am, most all the Blue students were on time, all the other dorms, it was a different story. A few from the Scarlet Dorm never makes it to class, while some from Green Lion are also absent. Ciel notices something and using his contract, he signals Sebastian to investigate immediately. "Now this is the suspicious activity I've long been anticipating. Hopefully I will have results..."

Before he takes his seat, the Earl of Phantomhive sees Clayton with a strange expression on his face. Ciel had to know what was going on, wishfully hoping this would turn into a lead. "Good morning, Clayton" he starts cordially, "pleasant morning so far..." "Unfortunately I cannot say the same..." Clayton responds with a sigh, "Is that so?" Ciel inquires as Clayton shakes his head, "I'll... never mind..." "You can tell me... I'm your trusted fag?" Ciel says with a coy smile. With a breath taken and a thought gone, Clayton answers, "I'm... concerned about Lawrence Bluer, the Prefect of our dorm..." "Oh, is something the matter?" Ciel was utterly curious, not remembering Sebastian's report from yesterday. Clayton continues, "Bluer didn't even speak to me yesterday evening, or this morning. He seems terribly distraught about something, not sure what it is. My concern is it's something severe; nothing shakes his ground, he's the strictest of the Prefect 4..."

Ciel just shrugs in response, as the memory of yesterday struggles to rekindle, " _oh yeah, I bet it has to do with that quarrel between them, but... what was it_?" Ciel ponders, his answer to Clayton is different though, "I'm sure it's nothing really... for all we know, it could have been an argument of-" "Never!" Clayton exclaims, "The Prefect 4? In any form of argument? Never happens". Ciel just cooly leaves that alone, and gets to his seat in class. He can feel something is wrong or something about to go wrong...

* * *

20 minutes into class session, Vice Principle Johan Agares was up on a ladder placing a book back in its place high up the bookshelf. All of the sudden...

"Meester A'ch'gareez!" The sound of the yell and the door slamming open, causes Johan to slip from surprise, tumble off the ladder, fall to the floor with books tumbling on top of him. The Austrian art instructor stumps his way to the anthill of books piled atop Johan's head, yelling, "weir dh'a studints a'ch'ar? Evr'non iz een clss not!" Johan rises from the pile with a noticeable black eye, straightening his suit, and emotionlessly replies, "you're students aren't in class? What about the Prefect? Surely he's there" "NOT DAR IZ!" Arnold exclaims, "not perzen hav een clss, dis day!". Johan got the message. It was alarming that NO ONE from the Violet Wolf dorm showed up for class. However, the Purple House does have a history of atypical behavior, so this could be one of those times. "Let's investigate-" "Principle Agares!" goes two more voices, belonging to instructors for various classes. Johan learns from them the Prefects of Green Lion and Scarlet Fox weren't in class, as well as several students from those dorms. NOW Johan is alarmed.

"Very well, let's all investigate this shenanigan and get to the bottom of it. I'm certain something is seriously wrong" They all headed out the door, Arnold slamming the door shut behind him as he ran out. "De clss iz gon fi'ch'sen, and dis mus'ch't kno wat wrong iz" Arnold explains as he ran, only to not get a response. He looks behind himself to see the vice principle was not behind him. As he runs back to the office door and opens, there Johan stands, with a bloody handkerchief over his nose, "please mind me" goes a very calm Johan, "the welfare of the students is far more important than my nose". From there the vice principle follows Arnold out to investigate what's going on.

* * *

Ciel was in class, but receives a signal from Sebastian through their contract. He then raises his hand, "Pardon me, sir" Ciel says to their instructor, "allow me to use the restroom, thanks" He hurriedly runs out of class and into the hall, right where Sebastian stood. "Sebastian?" "Master," starts the faithful demon, "There's uproar about to happen. Many students have not attended any classes today, and the instructors have all reported this to Vice Principle Agars. The entire Violet Wolf dorm did not attend class, nor did the Prefects of the Green Lion, Scarlet Fox or Violet Wolf Dorms" "So _thaaat's_ why Clayton is acting strange..." Ciel begins to conclude, "I believe it may have something to do with Gregory's ailment, OR, that's a cover for something far more sinister" Ciel thinks a moment more, and makes a decision, "I can't leave at the moment. I order you to follow the instructors and learn what you can. IF there is something sinister happening, immediately let the instructors know, so you'll look legitimate when investigating them" "Consider it done master" Sebastian bows before nearly vanishing.

* * *

While it was definitely alarming for the instructors to not find the missing students anywhere, one missing Prefect was definitely somewhere other than in class. His dorm room to be exact. It is sometime after 8am now, and Edgar's is _still_ asleep. The only thing that would have woke him before 12pm, was the knock on his door. From that sound he finally wakes, realizing "Oh great Caesar!" he shouts to himself. "I'M LATE!" He leaps out of bed and dashes into the bathroom, trying to get washed up as quickly as humanly possible. "How did I over sleep?! How could I have done this?! ME?! Late?!" By some miracle, he's dressed and ready in ten minutes. Just as he's about to answer the door, he passes his desk and sees his notes. That's when the realization hits; he was up writing his ideas for his novel last night. He then remembers what happened to Gregory, and that his inspiration would be a dedication to him.

With that mentally said, Edgar lifts his notes, thinking, today could be Gregory's last day. In fear of Gregory passing sooner than a month's time, he wants to share his work with him, almost as a gift. "Gasp! Violet!" He needs to see if he was okay. He knew he was already late for class, so meeting Gregory easily becomes more important now. Edgar quickly grabs his notes and places them in a folder before answering the door. He opens to see, Herman of all people standing there, "I've been pounding for the longest" Herman starts, "where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere and now we're late for class" "My deepest apologies" Edgar starts, "I was struck with inspiration last night and decided to dedicate my short novel to Gregory. I suppose I was up longer than anticipated..." Edgar explains, gaining a nod from Herman. "I wanted to visit Violet before attending class, but I wanted you there" Herman says, as Edgar agrees he was off to do the same. As both men were leaving, Edgar turns to see something mighty peculiar left outside his door. A slender vase was there with a... _violet rose_? Edgar has never even heard of a purple rose of any kind. This sight makes his heart skip some beats. He lifts the rose and stares at it, never had he seen a flower this Prefect, not a flaw in sight. He decides to take it with him as he follows his friend to the Violet Wolf Dorm.

* * *

Walking to the Purple House was not pleasant for Edgar and Herman. Teachers, instructors and the vice principal were combing Weston for missing students. They encounter their fags who were waiting accompany them in visiting Violet. They finally arrive, after so much dodging and maneuvering, the place was silently eerie. They knock some, and wait. Nothing. That wasn't a good sign. Herman twists the knob to find the door was open. The quartet walks inside finding no one in the hall, or anywhere else on the lower floor. "Where... where is everyone?" Edgar wonders, "I don't know, but I don't like it" Edward replies, looking for a single soul. Joanne was very unnerved, and couldn't help but ask "W-What if Violet already passed, and they... they're having a funer-" "IMPOSSIBLE!" Edgar exclaims, "HE CAN'T BE DEAD! NOT YET!" Edgar cries, and runs off. "Edgar!" Herman cries as he chases after Edgar. All four follows the frantic Scarlet to the stairs, all trying to get to Gregory's dorm room.

They clash at the door to the stairs, before opening to see... it was jam packed with the Violet students, and those from other dorms. Everyone was weeping, mourning, and seemingly trying to get to the Prefect's dorm room as well. As Prefects, Herman commands them to make way so he, Edgar and their fags could see Violet. "Is... is Violet... okay?" Edgar asks one Violet Wolf student, "I-I have no idea!" the boy sobs, "I've been here all morning trying to find out for myself" Edgar pats his shoulder, for the first time, feeling for a student outside his dorm. "L-Lord... please don't take Gregory from us..." the boy whispers to himself, as he starts weeping." Edgar come, we need to make it to Violet" Herman yells from some higher steps. Edgar was getting a bit emotional for some reason, and found it very hard to leave the boy there. "I'll let you know what's happening when I return" Edgar promises before leaving him, hoping to give him a little hope.

As Edgar follows Herman and their fags, they squeeze around and through the students, mostly Violet Wolf, but some from Scarlet Fox and Green Lion. A very sparse number of Sapphire Owls are present. Everyone is crying and depressed, it was like going up a dark stairway of sorrowing souls, mourning the passing of someone greatly important. This felt so surreal to the poetic blonde Prefect. Soon enough, they are at the top, squeezing by more students who crowded the hallways and are all but camping on the floors. These were all the more privileged students this level. A couple of students zip by as if in a hurry to get something, nearly colliding into Edgar and his group. Finally, they arrive at the door of Gregory Violet's room. The spirit was so heavy and moving; anyone present right now can feel the strife of those by Violet's side.

"I'm Herman Greenhill, Prefect of Green Lion" Herman states to the one blocking the door, "The Prefect of Scarlet Fox is also with me, and our fags, we're here to see the Prefect of Violet". The young man immediately knocks to let them in. Someone answers and then calls for someone inside, who you could hear, called for someone else inside. In a minute, Edgar, Herman and their fags were allowed in. They walk through Gregory's dorm room, which had several Violet Wolf students there awaiting instructions from the bedroom just beyond. The quartet steps into the bedroom, Edgar was the first one in; the bed was surrounded by anxious hooded individuals blocking the view, constantly questioning the fag currently in charge.

"What business you have here?!" Cheslock glares the other Prefects and their fags entering the bedroom. "What do you mean? We're here to see about Violet!" Herman yells, gaining a loud "SHHHHH!" from the hooded crowd encircling the elegant, violet bed. "Get out of here!" Cheslock boisterously protests, "Boss doesn't need to be bothered! He doesn't need anything else making him sick!" "*wheeeeeze*" a groan from the bed catches everyone's attention. There was a low whisper that barely could be heard. Edgar approaches anyway, walking around the crowd, finally seeing Gregory. He was lying on his back, under thick covers, dressed in his silken blue violet sleepwear. On his head was a wet towel, indicating he must have a fever. Along with all that, Gregory was terribly pale. Edgar, cautiously, sits beside the ailing Prefect, while trying not to offend the eccentric fag who's taken charge of the whole affair. Herman and the others also come to stand beside Violet's bed.

It was a moment of silence, Gregory doesn't move nor make a sound, he was just still and seemingly asleep, slowly, shallowly breathing. Edgar wished so much he could hold his hand, but dares not to touch him, unless it's welcomed. "Cheslock..." Edgar starts warily, "How... how well... how has Gregory been?" "Humph" Cheslock was not in a cooperative mood, as usual, "Wouldn't you like to know..." The other surrounding Violets seemed to not be receptive of the other Prefects and their fags, much like Cheslock. "He's ill, what else you think?" He continues, never looking at Edgar, "Boss has had a terrible fever, and puked more than once, can't eat at all. He... he was screaming last night... and was in violent pain" His voice drops while saying that, as he was reflecting on everything that had happened from last night to this point. "All of us did what we could to make him as well as he is now" "Why didn't someone get a doctor?" Herman reasonably questions, "That brain dead already marked him for death, what good would he be?!" the Violet fag snaps, in time for Gregory to moan.

"Boss!" He cries, anticipating a need from Violet. Edgar looks as reddened amethyst eyes open, shifting to peer into worrisome scarlet ones. "... E... Edgar...?" the ill Prefect finally speaks, weakly stretching an anemic hand out towards the figure sitting by his right side. Edgar instantly has Gregory's hand, gingerly cradling it. The poor Violet Prefect tries to lift his head, but to his avail, he just falls back against the pillow. Cheslock swiftly gets a small pillow to lift his boss' head some. So sad, to see their friend wither away like this, in pain, and in misery. Gregory looks at everyone before looking at Edgar, and then, he smiles, very faintly though. "I'm okay... I'm okay..." he whispers, holding onto Edgar's hand, the sight draws tears from the blonde Scarlet. "I... came to see how you were doing..." Edgar says with a forced smile, "So did myself" Herman interjects, walking a little closer.

"Hey, don't get too close!" Cheslock protests, "He needs his air! Back off" "They're... fine..." Gregory struggles with his reply. "Gregory" Edgar starts, "I... I started on a novel I want to dedicate to you. I... won't tell you the whole story, I know how sick you are... but... I wanted to dedicate this novel to you, it's called _The Violet Rose_ , and..." Edgar pauses, failing to remain composed, "it's about the fact, death won't stop our friendship... and... today, I found this Violet Rose for you..." Tears stream from Edgar's eyes, as he offers the rose to his bedridden friend. Gregory takes the majestic purple flower, never having seen one before. "Thank you" he says with a teary smile, "I'm confident, I'll live on through... through you-" "Don't talk much, boss" the Violet fag cries, "you need to relax!" "It will... do me know well, Ches-..." Gregory starts, his eyes falling closed "Don't say that!" his fag cries again, angry tears threatening to fall, "Please... You'll be okay, I know you will. That doctor is wrong! He's wrong, just-!" He grips Gregory's hand real close to himself, as he totally falls apart. Cheslock was lamenting right now, not wanting to face losing his Prefect; it was a sight to see. This seemed to hit him harder than anyone, or, was he just expressing what everyone else was about to? "Don't cry... please don't waste... your tears" Gregory gets upset again, seeing Cheslock of all people cry like this. It was inevitable that everyone would eventually follow suit in shedding tears, as they did. The more they saw and experienced, the closer Gregory's death seems.

It also silenced everyone. Edgar couldn't even finish what he wanted to say, too painful. It grew calm some long minutes, and tears subside finally, it became a reflective moment... until... "I see Bluer isn't here" Cheslock breaks the silence, making an ill remark on the Prefect of Blue House, "I didn't bother to get him" Herman replies, a bit spiteful in tone, "I decided he wouldn't be healthy or encouraging to Violet. I'm not telling him _anything_ else". Something about Herman's spite towards Lawrence softens Cheslock's attitude towards the "outsiders". "I never liked those self absorbed bookworms" he replies, as he leans over to feel Gregory's forehead. "His temperature... it's high again... Marcel, fetch some cold water... and make it quick this time" he orders, "yes sir" says one of the hooded men, who leaves to yell the same instruction for another to carry out.

Gregory rests his weary eyes, as he moaned from horrendous pain. One hand held onto the violet rose from Edgar, while his other hand held onto Cheslock's. His comrades stood around him, letting him know he wasn't alone. The young Prefect slowly drifts into sleep, no one bothered over anything, or cared about any of their usual affairs. Being present with Gregory Violet in his last days took all precedence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to update sooner next time around XDD
> 
> ~GNXmike


	3. Of Outrage and Betrayal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Students of Green Lion, Violet Wolf and Scarlet Fox are missing. Even their Prefects are out of sight and nowhere to be located. Where are they? Meanwhile, Gregory's condition only seems to worsen, causing much anxiety for his peers. He and several others have missed some classes, and are in danger of violation. Someone rats them out, but who?...

Thanks for ya'll's support! I enjoy every review and fawn over them for hours at a time (true story!)

Okay! So, this is a chapter with quite a bit of action. Un _intended_ action...

And by the way, the term "Prefect" is not a defect/misspelling of "Perfect". A "Prefect" is a type of rank as I looked it up. I thought for the longest that everyone was misspelling "Perfect" and thus was calling these guys the "Prefect" 4. But... THEY REALLY ARE THE "Prefect" 4 #_# why didn't someone tell me... or us! *~*||

* * *

Chapter III: Of Outrage and Betrayal...

It was a time of complete, utter chaos right now. Every staffer, instructor, and janitor on Weston's premises were called to comb through the school in search of these missing students. Funny enough, they manage to over look the obvious location...

While classes were still in session for the Sapphire Owl students, "Prof." Michaelis bursts into class and seemingly appears frantic as he approaches the class' instructor. Ciel knew for sure something Sebastian was on to something, and patiently awaits a signal to make a move. The instructor then looks up towards Lawrence Bluer and calls him down.

As he steps away from his seating to meet their instructor and Prof. Michaels, he is asked by the instructor, "Michaelis has alerted me to something regarding the disappearance of the Prefects from the other dorms, as well as several other students" Sebastian then interjects, "in addition, all of the students from the Violet Wolf dorm are missing. I'd like to know if you have any knowledge of their possible whereabouts". Lawrence looks with shock, a lot of shock, but after thinking for a moment, it hits him, "ah, they all may be visiting the Prefect of the Violet Wolf dorm" Lawrence starts, "he informed us that the school's doctor diagnosed him with a fatal illness. I have good reason to believe that's where everyone is. Violet seemed pretty sick..."

Both men are baffled by Lawrence's answer, and even more so by his monotone attitude about the whole situation. "That would make a lot of sense, if that's the case" the blue instructor starts, but Sebastian inquires, "however Bluer, if you knew this as a Prefect, why hadn't you report it to any authority?" "With all respect sir," Bluer starts with a slight bow, "according to regulations, each student and staffer is responsible for their every action and decision. Whatever matter or issue Violet experiences is his responsibility". Sebastian furrows a brow in a bit of shock. He thought in addition to their duties of rank, the Prefect 4 were support to one and another, but could he have been wrong about that?

"Yes Bluer, that is correct as well" the instructor adds. Wow, the rules are colder than one would think. "Suppose you should come with us, in case they are not located at the Purple House?" Sebastian asks the blue instructor, "I suppose so... Bluer, you come with us since you mentioned Purple House" the instructor says as he starts to leave with Sebastian. "Clayton, I need you present for this... you may bring your fag if you need" Bluer instructs as he starts to leave. "Phantomhive!" Clayton shouts, "I need you present with me... I'll need the aid". Ciel leaves his seat and takes a small bow before Clayton as he leaves with him. " _YES!_ " Ciel silently thinks, " _I suspected the Purple House for suspicion, now I may finally get some results of what I'm hunting for_..."

* * *

The time was now 10:00am. The college staff was heading to the Purple House, anticipating Lawrence's answer to be true. As they reached the house and opened the front door, it was complete silence. Not a soul to be seen or heard. The group walks in searching for any of the missing students; Ciel hears some commotion from the door leading to the stairs and decides to investigate. He opens to find several Violet Wolf students tightly packed in the staircase. Before they could say a word, "I found some of them! If not all!" Ciel cries, everyone rushes to the door to see the students there. "Job well done, Phantomhive" Johan says as he squeezes his way in, and inquires, "Alright... what's going-" "Violet is dying!" Cries the voice of one mournful boy, "our Prefect is bleeding to death!" shouts a young man from the Scarlet Fox dorm. "Wait, wait, wait!" Johan exclaims, "What do you all mean? Are you saying, Gregory Violet, is _dying_? Literally?" There wasn't a reply from anyone as the tears started up again.

Johan knew for sure something was dreadfully wrong, but didn't know what it could be for real. Johan was about to call for the doctor, but then thinks its best to discover what's going on himself before calling the doctor for a false alarm. "Let me see Violet, now" Johan starts, before pointing at those who followed him, "Lawrence, you follow me, the rest of you stay here" Dammit! Ciel wanted to go or have Sebastian accompany them, he needed to see for himself what was happening with the students. Well, so much for that...

Johan struggles his way up the stairs, and by some miracle, he didn't slip and fall. He squeezes his way through trying to get to Gregory's room...

* * *

In the Prefect's bedroom, his fag was wiping his feverish head down with a cold drenched towel, that was freshly dipped in cold water. Gregory moved not a muscle, he remains still, slowly breathing. Edgar, Herman and their fags were without anything to aid the Violet Prefect's needs. "My... m-my" Gregory struggles to speak, "shhh! Don't speak boss" Cheslock stops him as he starts to moan from his overall condition. One voice however, shakes up the whole atmosphere. "What is going on, if you don't mind answering..." Johan startles everyone, as the druidic violets quickly backed off and allowed the vice principal to step up to their Prefect's bed. Entering the room behind him was, Lawrence Bluer, who seems rather apathetic considering the situation.

Johan looks at the crowd surrounding the bed, his visage seems quite disapproving. He leans over and gently shakes Gregory's leg as he softly speaks to him, "Gregory Violet...?" Gregory doesn't answer immediately, he was too weak to reply. Edgar and Herman hold their breaths, hoping this didn't mean trouble for the Prefect. Cheslock was all tense as well, but couldn't say anything now. He didn't want Gregory to be disturbed, although didn't want trouble from the vice principal, either.

"Gregory Violet... can you hear me?" Johan asks again. Finally there's some stirring, Gregory's eyes shifts around beneath closed lids before cracking open, peering up towards the vice principal. He stares a moment, then moans. Johan walks beside Cheslock and seats himself on the bed and reaches Gregory's his feverish hand. The vice principal knew then, something _was_ wrong. "Violet...?" he says once more. Gregory knew he had to answer now. "Vice... Princ-ipal... Agares..." his voice speaks barely above a gentle whisper, as he tries to shift himself to face the authority by his left side. Though Cheslock helps him turn, that slight motion caused grave pain to rupture. He winces harshly, his moaning grows pretty loud considering he was barely able to speak just a second ago.

Intense shock riddle Johan's features, first real expression he ever made. His grip on Gregory's hand strengthens as he looks to the fag and asks, "what's wrong with him?! Has anyone present alerted a physician about this?!" He looks upset that there wasn't a doctor by the Prefect's side, and he has the right to be. "Well..." Cheslock felt cornered for some reason and feared answering, but then, Edgar speaks, "Violet told us yesterday that he visited the doctor due to some kind of stomach pain and bleeding. The results... the doctor gave him 30 days to live..."

"WHAT?!" Johan uncharacteristically exclaims, "why wasn't this reported to me?!" Everyone felt as if they could pee right now. Angering the vice principal is so ill advised. "W-whw-wh-we-ll... uh... w-we-ll... eh?" Cheslock was scratching the back of his cockatoo head, not knowing what to say or a good fib to cover it. It was actually kinda funny to see him stumble and get nervous like this. Herman tries to cover it with, "well, w-we thought it was best for-" "Not you, Dr. Watkins..." Johan replies with his more calm, usual manor, earning a mental sigh from everyone. "Dr. Watkins should know to always report something as serious as a student with fatal ailments. I wouldn't expect the students to report anything of such nature, however, to not report to your instructors is violation of Weston's rules and regulations. Although, considering the situation, I can reasonably appreciate your actions, and even commend you all for supporting the ill Prefect... But, there will be consequences for violating regulations" "humph" grumbles Violet's fag, viciously glaring the blue Prefect from his distance, "all of us except one..."

Johan hears nothing of Cheslock's words and makes his final statement, "Never, would I imagine a time Weston would face losing a student to illness, especially a Prefect. When Violet is ready, I'd like a word with him, Cheslock. Despite the situation in hand with the absence of the principal, all of you will be penalized for not reporting to class. This goes for the students present from Scarlet Fox and Green Lion as well as Violet Wolf. There is no excuse for not reporting to your instructors... I will contact Violet's family immediately, after visiting Dr. Watkins..." Johan then leaves. Lawrence was there, feeling a bit guilty for some odd reason. It could very well be all the hateful glares he's receiving from everyone in the room. This wasn't a comfortable environment and so, without a word to anyone, he leaves.

"I... suppose we have to go now... this won't be pretty" Herman states with a sigh, Edgar didn't want to leave, but sadly... it was way time to depart. "Gregory..." Edgar says to the Violet Prefect, placing a hand over his feverish one, "hang in there... don't... don't let go... yet..." it was _hard_ , hard for Edgar to to release his hand. He does so and slowly gets to his feet, following Herman and their fags out.

* * *

Johan tells the staffers, Clayton and Ciel all of what happened and why he decided all the students who did not report would be penalized. As everyone was leaving, the interesting stuff starts to happen... "Sir" Clayton starts speaking to Bluer, "if you don't mind me asking, did you have any knowledge of what was happening with the Violet Wolf Prefect?" Lawrence just glances him slightly before answering, "best performance is the sole obligation of the students" he starts, "anything beyond that is not for us to handle. I thought Violet would have already reported that by now. I'm not responsible of his actions or qualms". It never settles well with Clayton that Bluer knew what was happening and didn't tell _anyone_ about it. That's just a human thing to do. But, what nobody really knew, Lawrence was fighting an inner battle of his own. He honestly didn't want to see Gregory or even hear his name fore, the slightest reminder of the Violet leader triggered Lawrence's undying memory...

* * *

It was now after class and before lunch, and there was a lot of silent unrest going on among the students.

"Its not fair!" shouts a Scarlet Fox to another, "penalized for seeing about someone... gosh, I don't know what I'll do...". Amongst the Green Lions, students complained either about being penalized for sharing concerns for the other student, or complaining that they'd never, ever pity someone again for the trouble its caused them.

Ciel knew there was going to be trouble, and he was so glad he didn't see about Gregory. This situation was a grave setback to his mission; the tension is high, students are being penalized and are more than likely going to hold a grudge against those who did report to class. Ciel began to think " _there's a possibility I could gain the information I wanted. Now that there's confusion, surely someone will slip up on where Derrick Arden is concerned_ "...

He walks down a paved path leading to the courtyard... which is were the three Prefects were, and right now, things _weren't_ going well. "We have nothing to discuss, Bluer" Herman yells with a bit of uncharacteristic anger, "whatever my affairs, they do not concern you at this point" "Listen" Bluer starts, sounding anguished and pleading, "I was in class, as I should, and the instructor _asked_ me about your whereabouts. I told them only what I was thinking, not to get you or Edgar in any kind of trouble" Oh great, they're just arguing again, Ciel thinks. However, he gets a little closer to see just how this would end. He had a hunch that the ending won't be 'happily ever after'.

"You all know the regulations of Weston-" "I don't want to hear about regulations!" Edgar surprisingly exclaims, gripping his notes for his novel. "You all have lost the spirit of Weston" Lawrence starts with the fix of his specs, earning quite the spite from his colleagues. Students nearby start approaching the circle of Prefects, each student siding behind their dorm leaders. "Prefects aren't allowed to get lost in such emotions, like sentiment for students. We have a duty to uphold, an image and name to represent. The Principal would not be pleased with our actions", "Come on Lawrence, you're a damn joke!" Herman shouts, rousing tension from the Sapphire Owl students. The Green Lion students almost reflectively grew tense on the side of their leader. "Why Herman Greenhill..." Lawrence was shocked, as well as appalled with Herman's response, "what is this? Don't blame your issues on me because of your penalization for violating code" "You blue walking deads are a **violation** to life!" Everyone looks to see Cheslock approaching the oncoming argument, with a trove a Violet Wolf students trailing him. He was actually on his way to the clinical facilities, and well, here he is...

Ciel was assured his hunch was correct and knew he needed to do something... _but what_?

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH GENTLEMEN!" Edgar exclaims to the hilt of his lungs. He leaps into the circle with a hand raised at the arguing parties. "This will lead to nothing but utter chaos..." Edgar calms as the rest does, and then finishes off, "Gregory Violet will leave us soon... He would be heartbroken to know this is our response to his... his coming death. For those of us who _does_ care about him, should overlook all of this as if its none existent, and put our focus on Violet and his last moments with us..."

Lawrence didn't savor Edgar's choice of words, "are you implying I do not care about Violet?" "I didn't see you come to hold his hand after learning about his illness!" the Violet fag shouts, rousing tension again, "however, I wouldn't want him tainted with your aura", Cheslock continues, increasing everyone's anger, "I don't think you even told the Sapphire Owls Violet is dying!" Before Bluer could rebut that statement in anyway, Herman shouts out, "The only thing of any meaning to you is your precious position as Prefect of Blue House! Yes you care nothing about Violet! When Violet was late the other day, it was you who said "Even if he's _bleeding_ , he ought to have the nerve to show up"" " **WHAAAAT?!** " scream the voices of several Violet Wolf students, Cheslock being the loudest. **Now**... all shit starts to break loose.

Lawrence looks to Herman with very hurt eyes, "How could you announce that to everyone like that?! You act as if I was trying the cause Violet's expiration. You know I didn't mean it!" "Then what the fuck **did** you mean?!" A loud voice yells at Bluer, who again, found his entire wardrobe knotted in a fist, this time, staring nose to nose with Cheslock. Several Sapphire Owls rage up against the Violet Wolves, who were, in turn, raging against them. Clayton drops his dictionary aside and tries to free his Prefect, but only to get knocked over by the Violet fag.

"Listen!" Bluer cries, "It's not my fault he's dying! If you could just... I looked over the most recent scores of the Prefects, noticing Violet and Redmond received an A- grade, and it's important we maintain a certain score. I detected attitude from Violet after bringing it to his attention-" "So you curse him over a fucking **A- grade?!** " Cheslock screams out again, "No. Violet takes nothing serious, his duties as Prefect, his uniform, all he cares for is drawing, or his make up job-" *POW!* Right there, a fist crushes into the side of Bluer's face at lightspeed, the impact even sent his glasses away. Lawrence falls to the ground, nearly unconscious from such blow.

Ciel wastes no time in taking off and getting as far from this as possible. This was a nightmare he never foresaw. Nothing mattered to Ciel but seeking safety or possibly finding Sebastian.

All the Blue House students either rushed by Bluer's side or starts fist fighting those from Purple House. Herman and Edgar were, for a split second, speechless. Everyone knew there was hostility between Blue House and Purple House, but this was ridiculous. In a quick move, Edgar and Herman leaps between the arguing parties, their fags and other Green Lion and Scarlet Fox students follow suit. It didn't take long for the students to calm down and observe the aftermath, as the Prefects of Scarlet Fox and Green Lion schooled them. "Your behavior disappoints me..." Greenhill starts, sounding much like a drill sergeant, "never is violence a solution to any qualm... especially as benign as words!" He eyes the Violet Wolf fag, who's attitude is overriding all reason. "You shame your dorm _and_ leader, Cheslock. Do you know the penalty for physical confrontation?! **Expulsion**... _usually_...".

While Greenhill went on with the Violet Students, Edgar had his own words to the Blue House students. He kneels beside the Sapphire Prefect, offering him a handkerchief for his face. "There's a difference between devote to tradition, and being plain Draconian..." Edgar's opening statement does not win him favor from Blue House. "I would never do anything to earn a penalty of any kind, but... I... To lose someone _that_ close... Gregory needed us. If you'd been there this morning Lawrence, you'd have seen the joy on his face, knowing someone cared..."

Bluer listened, and thought about it... but, he just shakes his head, and that, Redmond took great offense, "you, as does Violet, never truly respected the traditions of Weston.." Bluer starts, quite unmoving, "you're a loose one, much like your uncle..." Edgar brows knots up as Bluer continues, "it's quite expected you'd be insnared by sentiment and such, and it results in your backsliding... Sentiment for other students is ill advised, and its not ever certain if your feelings will be returned...". That statement really ticks Edgar. Bluer notices a full change in mood after what he said, and before he could try to smooth it out... "I'll take my chances with my relationship with any student. As for where Violet is concerned... for some, there will be a new meaning of guilt once he passes on... I'll have none".

Edgar leaves, not in happy spirits, earning concern from Herman. The Green Prefect then comes to tend to Blue House's leader. "Are you... is everything fine?" Herman seems concerned. "I'll be fine..." sighs Lawrence. Greenhill overheard the new conflict that has started between the Red and Blue powers, and more than unsure of who's side to take, was how to resolve it...

* * *

Hours of time had gone by since everyone last was by Gregory's side. Cheslock left Marcel, one of the hooded Violets, to watch the ailing Prefect for him. Marcel stands by a window, and after a while of staring, he could detect turmoil from where he was. He didn't know what it entailed and isn't sure if he needed to know or let Cheslock know. The hooded man leaves the Violet Prefect, just for a moment to see something.

Gregory lies there motionless. He had lost his last bit of energy, his temperature dropped and now, he's freezing. There was also a pounding headache, dragging him further and further from consciousness. Blackened nails shift ever so calmly on the coverings, as if searching for a hand. His last physical contact was Cheslock, and it felt so lonely to not feel someone's presence. Violet takes a deep breath, tears comes to his eyes as flashes of very precious memories of his, zip through his mind, like film reel. Memories as far as toddler years, all the way up to becoming Prefect of the Violet Wolf dorm are present with him. Despite the weakness he felt, Violet's fingers were able to stumble upon a stem.

The Violet Rose. He knows instantly what it is and grips it very slowly, gently. He smiles vaguely in his slumber, the rose was a reminder he wasn't alone, even if no one was present. The rose was also a reminder that he would be remembered and cherished by all of his acquaintances. Because of this, he feels free to finally let go. As he releases his breath, he feels no need to shed any more tears, and actually, he feels good. There's no pain, no sadness, no anxiety, not anymore... _weeeeeell_ , except for the lump in bedding bothering his lower back. In a swift, sudden move, Gregory flips to his side, feeling no abdominal pain, drawing the rose close to himself while pulling the covers over his freezing frame with his other hand...

* * *

Quite the bit of movement for someone who was feeling so bad, eh chaps?... X3

All I can say is, next chapter should be _really_ interesting. What do you think happened or is happening? Dun worry, all questions will be answered in the next chapter ;)

Also, THE KINKY STUFF! the lemon happens next chapter 8D staaaaaaay tuned!

~GNXmike


End file.
